deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Boba Fett vs The Mandalorian
Im Secretly Batman= File:The_mandalorion_vs_boba_fett_by_bla5t3r_ddn4qd0-250t.jpg|thumb Introduction Boomstick: Bounty Hunting's not an easy job, especially in the Star Wars universe. Wiz: Like Boba Fett, the greatest bounty hunter in the Galaxy... Boomstick: And The Mandalorian, protector of the cutest thing in the universe, Baby Yoda. He's wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor & Skills to see who'd win a Death Battle. Boba Fett Wiz: Right before the start of the Clone Wars, the Galactic Republic ordered the Kaminoians to build them a Clone Army. Boomstick: So they found the famous bounty hunter, Jango Fett. The clones were the perfect soldiers. Wiz: But Jango wanted a clone for himself (pretty much a son) and Boba Fett was born. His aging was slowed down to a normal humans lifespan because the clone troopers went from baby to full adult in about 3 years! Boomstick: That's a little messed up... Wiz: Jango took Boba on most of his missions and taught him the basics of bounty hunting. Until, Jango took a job from the Sith Lord Count Dooku to assassinate Padme Admidala. Jango failed and was hunted down by the Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi to many places. Kenobi came to Geonosis where he was captured by the Sepertists. During the battle of Geonosis, Jango's head was chopped off by Jedi master Mace Windu. Boomstick: Was Boba watching?! Wiz: Yes, actually... Boomstick: That's horrible! Wiz: Boba was horrified, but went to train with other bounty hunters such as Cad Bane, Aurra Sing & Bossk. Boba became a master of EVERY weapon in the Galaxy! And soon became the greatest (and most feared) bounty hunter in the Galaxy. Boomstick: Know for the interesting part. Boba Fett's armor is Mandalorian and is made of a type of metal called Beskar. Wiz: Yet another fictional metal that's stronger than Iron! The suit also has a protective mini-shield around it protecting Boba from most physical attacks. Mandalorian Armor- * Resists fire, poison, acid & cold * Drinking straw * Can track 30+ targets * Senses heat & heartbeat Boomstick: That would come in handy for hunting! Wiz: Boba's weapons include an EE-3 blaster rifle and dual K-11 blaster pistols (Like his father's). Boba also has a grenade launcher. Boomstick: Boba's also got some SWEET wrist gauntlets having a Flamethrower, Grappling hook, lasers, concussion rockets & even regular rockets! I mean, where the heck does he get all this stuff?! Wiz: Fett has a jet-pack that's hands free with a max speed of 90mph. It also has an hour of flight. Boomstick: It also has a Howing Rocket! Wiz: Boba also has a Lightsaber that can cut through pretty much everything. Boba is very talented because that Lightsaber he took from a Jedi...that he killed! Boomstick: That's pretty impressive! Wiz: But in the Star Wars Canon Universe, Boba fell into a giant butthole with teeth called the Sarlacc and that's where the story ends. Boomstick: But that's just STUPID! But in the Legends universe, Boba escaped the Sarlacc and went on to: Lead the Mandalorians, train the daughter of Han and Leia to defeat her brother! Wiz: Boba is definitely the most deadly bounty hunter in the Galaxy. Darth Vader: No Disenagration! Boba Fett: As you wish. The Mando Wiz: During the end of the Clone Wars, Intermission DEATH BATTLE! Conclusion Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles